


All Hallow's Eve

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-21-00</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-21-00

Pacey looked around the room and shook his head in wonder. Only the Leerys.

The entire restaurant was decked out in the finest Halloween decorations money could buy. Pacey walked around the room; surreptitiously picking up a glass from one of the tables and downing its contents. Had to love the fact that the Leerys all ages parties catered mostly to the adults in the crowd. 

Which meant alcohol. 

He grabbed another glass, figuring hed better drink what he could before Mitch and Gale clamped down on the flowing beverages and ruined his night. 

Hey, Pacey. Jen sidled up to him and linked her arm through his. Youre looking particularlyGeorge Clooney-ish. 

Leave it to Dawson to throw a movie-themed Halloween party. Pacey glanced down at his military fatigues. The drab olive green was a little baggy on him, but he managed to pull it off. And what are you, my lovely serving wench? 

Ah, pick any movie with a serving wench in it. Jen laughed. I figured it suited my working role in tonights bash. 

Is anyone else here? 

The Leerys are both in the kitchen. I havent seen anyone else yet. Youre fairly early. Jen took the glass from his hand and sniffed the contents. And youd better down that before the superheroes come out of the kitchen. She took a small sip and handed the glass back to him. 

The super Pacey bit back a laugh as Mitch and Gale walked into the main room. Mitch was dressed as Superman and Gale was decked out in the flowing blue gown of Lois Lane. Youve got to be kidding. He downed the rest of his drink and shook his head. Only Dawsons family would honestly suffer from not just a hero complex but a superhero one. 

You have no room to talk. Jen nodded toward the door where Paceys parents had just walked in. His parents were dressed as Julius Caesar and Cleopatra. Doug walked in behind them dressed as Han Solo. 

Oh God. Pacey shook his head in dismay. Im never watching Star Wars again. 

Maybe hes the Special Edition, Jen offered as consolation. Those sucked. 

Pacey grabbed another glass and took a long swallow. I so need to not be sober for this. 

The front door opened and Andie and Jack walked in. Jen grabbed the glass from Pacey and finished it off. Youre not the only one. 

Pacey looked up and laughed out loud. Andie was wearing a gray wig, a dowdy dress and carrying what he desperately hoped was a fake knife. Well, at least shes gotten a sense a humor about her illness these days. 

Not her, Jen stated, pointing at the person behind Andie. Him. 

Ohshit. 

Jack was dressed in full drag, ABBA soundtrack in tow. Jen looked down at her low-cut peasant blouse and her breasts, hiked up by the bodice she wore. And hes got better tits than me. 

Without thinking, Pacey brushed his hand over the front of her breast, feeling the nipple harden under his touch. Yours are all real though. 

Jen caught her breath and nodded, wondering what had possessed him to touch her. True. 

Uh Pacey blushed. Sorry about that. 

Itsokay. 

Pacey grinned and made as if to go for both breasts this time. Jen swatted him away and took a step back. Okay doesnt mean feel me up in front of Grams and everyone. 

Grams is here? Pacey laughed and looked around. I would think Halloween wouldnt be up there on her list of holidays to celebrate. 

Well, the money from the ticket sales were going to a good cause. I think shes just here to make sure we dont start practicing pagan rituals. Shes over there. 

Paceys jaw dropped. Shes in costume? 

Yup. And who better to play Nurse Ratched? Jen laughed. All we need is someone to come as Jack Nicholson and well be set. 

Speaking of the cuckooswhere are Dawson and Joey? 

Theyre not dating. 

Pacey shrugged off Jens gentle reminder, not caring what the general consensus towards his ex-girlfriend and her best friend was. Ill bet you twenty buck and a hijacked bottle of tequilaCuervo tequila, they come as some couple. Were talking Speilberg and Kate Capshaw or Rhett and Scarlett or

Danny and Sandy. 

What? He looked at her. From Grease? 

Jen pointed to the door where Dawson and Joey had just entered and were now talking to Jack and Andie. Dawson was dressed in a leather jacket, white T-shirt and tight blue jeans. Joey was wearing a full poodle skirt, a fuzzy pink sweater, white socks, and tennis shoes; her hair tied back with a scarf. 

The innocent look, Pacey scoffed. Thats a stretch. 

Jen gave him a look then grabbed his hand, tugging him along behind her. Come on. Were going to go say hello. 

I dont want to. I want to stay in the corner and be anti-social. He tried to pull his hand away, but Jen wouldnt release him. I dont think Im up to being all friendly. 

Theyre not a couple. 

I know, but he might start singing Summer Nights or something equally frightening. 

Laughing, Jen stopped in front of their gathered friends, moving next to Jack. Do I even want to know where you got that outfit? 

Its scary what you can find at a thrift store. He wrapped his arm around her, his bracelets clinking. The CD was harder to find. 

Pacey smiled at Andie. Hey McPhee, quite the new look for you. 

She adjusted her wig. Nonsense. Mother is a classic. She poked him in the chest with the rubber knife. Wheres the gold? 

And your other kings for that matter. Joey walked over to them. You guys look great. 

Thanks. Belying her costume, Andie smiled and touched the arm of Joeys sweater. You look fantastic too. I wish Id thought of something less

Fitting? Pacey wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick hug. 

Elbowing him in the ribs, Andie crossed her arms over her chest. Ill have you know Im just doing this to support Jack. 

And how is that? 

She ignored Paceys skeptical comment. Well, Mother was Norman Bates in drag. So Im in drag as a man in drag. 

True, Joey agreed with a laugh. Although I think Jacks costume took more

Balls, Pacey finished. 

Guts. Joey gave him a dirty look. Although not as much as Mr. Leerys. 

Hes wearing a cup, Pacey reassured her. At least, I hope hes wearing a cup. 

Andie excused herself, moving toward Jen and Jack who were talking to Dawson by the refreshment table. Joey bit her lower lip, shifting nervously. You do look great, Pacey. Where did you find the uniform? 

My dad was in the Army. 

Really? She looked over her shoulder at the rest of the group. 

Am I keeping you? 

What? She faced him immediately. No. No. I was just

Look, if you need to be elsewhere, dont let me stop you. Im sure Dannys feeling stranded at the drive-in. 

Its not like that, Pacey. Were not together. 

I know. He shrugged and started to walk away. And neither are we. 

~**~

Jen walked in to the storage area and leaned against the door. Thought I might find you here. 

Why exactly would you want to find me? Pacey patted the beer keg next to the one he was sitting on. I mean, I thought you and Priscilla were tearing up the dance floor. 

We were. But then there was a horrible incident with a certain inflatable breast, his not mine, and it all went down hill from there. 

Whereupon you automatically thought of me? 

Sitting on the beer keg opposite him, Jen kicked off her shoes and set her feet in Paceys lap. He cocked an eyebrow at them then shrugged, taking her left foot in his hands. 

So, Lindley, rough night? 

You try being nice to people non-stop for five hours. She gave him a pointed look. Or even one hour for that matter. 

His fingers moved over her foot, massaging the tired flesh. I think Im being awfully nice right now. 

Mmm, she nodded, closing her eyes. Very nice. 

Pacey eased it back into his lap and picked up her right foot. Rubbing his thumbs over the sole, he lifted it higher and ran his tongue along the high arch. 

Ooh, Jen sighed happily. That feels nice. 

Mmm-hmmm. Pacey kissed the soft skin then eased her feet from his lap, sinking onto his knees in front of her. He pushed her skirt up so that he could move closer to her, resting his head against her stomach. Nuzzling against her, Pacey looked up at her contented expression for a moment before moving his head and catching the lacing of her bodice between his teeth. 

Tugging at it, he felt the material loosen and released the lace, moving up between her breasts. Nuzzling her though the thin cloth of her blouse, Pacey let his tongue run along the perspiration damp skin at the gathered neckline. Hows that feel? 

Jens hands ran through his short hair, keeping him trapped between the gentle mounds. Keep it up and Ill tell you eventually. 

I have a better idea. Pacey pulled away from her intoxicating touch and taste and sat back on the keg. He grabbed Jens hands and tugged her toward him, settling her on his lap. He looked up at her, his chin resting comfortably in the valley of her chest. Dont you think this is nice? 

Yeah. Much Her voice broke as he pushed the white blouse down and captured her nipple in his mouth. The welcoming heat surrounded her as he suckled the warm flesh, tasting sweat, skin and the slightest trace of powder. better. 

Jens hands tightened on his shoulders, balancing her there in his hands. His thighs were hard and tight between her legs and his hands were resting on her hips as she reached down and tugged her skirt free from beneath her. 

Feeling the material move, Pacey ran his hands down her long legs until he found her knees and the hem of the skirt. Letting his hands find their way underneath the light fabric, he moved them over the silky skin until he found her hips and pulled her closer. 

Jen could smell the heat between them, feel it like another entity in the room with them. She ground down on him, feeling his prominent erection through the thin material of the thong she wore. She let her hands trail around the nape of his neck, holding his head against her breasts, letting his tongue make a meal of her. 

Paceys fingers dug into the flesh of her hips just slightly, searching for the thin strip of fabric at her waist. He found it and let his fingers slide under the elastic, tugging it free from her skin. He let his fingers glide lower, staying beneath the lacy material until he felt the damp tangle of hair. 

He pulled his head back and looked up at Jen, her eyes glazed with desire. Jen? 

She was breathing hard as she licked her lips, forcing her eyes to focus on him. Her chest, chilled from the absence of his hungry mouth, rose and fell rapidly just out of reach of his lips. What? 

With a quick motion, he tore the scrap of material and pulled it away from her body. Neither of them spoke as the fabric fell to the floor silently, both of their gazes locked on the wisp of lingerie. Silence reigned as they sat there without moving until finally, Pacey let his hand graze the hair beneath his fingers. 

Spreading his legs slightly, he let his hand move down to the wet valley between her legs. His fingers barely touched the damp skin, skimming over the surface until he found her opening, slick with arousal. He slipped inside her, two fingers running along the walls, feeling his way through the thick heat. 

Jen gasped, leaning into him, her lips finding the warm skin of his neck and sucking at it, tasting the salt and spice of him. Pacey tilted his head to the side, allowing her better access to his body as he began pumping his fingers slowly into her body. 

Shivering, Jen felt her body clench around his questing fingers as they filled her. Liquid heat coursed through her, seeking him out with every stroke. Her hands clutched at his arms, clenching and unclenching the fabric of his uniform. Her teeth worried the vein in his neck as he sucked in air, struggling to breathe as he focused intently on the rapid movement of his hand. 

He could feel her heat and arousal moving over his skin as he worked another finger inside her, spreading her wider, biting his lip as he felt her muscles contract around the invasion, her bodys conflicting message forcing him away from her while at the same time trapping him and refusing to let him go. 

Pacey, she panted softly, her breath warm against the damp of his neck. 

He didnt respond with words, merely moved his thumb up to her neglected clitoris and applied a firm pressure to the hard tip. Jen lost control of the words as she felt the dizzying wave of her orgasm rush over her, leaving her trembling in its wake. 

Carefully freeing his hand, Pacey unfastened his belt and pants. At the sound of the zipper, Jen pulled back slightly and looked at him. He gave her a wolfish grin and used his free hand to guide her legs up and around his waist. Smiling back, Jen did as he wanted and locked her ankles around his back. 

Standing carefully, Pacey used the hand not holding Jens waist to shove his pants down over his hips. They fell to mid thigh and he reached behind him, easing his boxers toward the ground, working his hand around to free the hard press of his cock. 

Sinking back down onto the keg, he hissed as the cool metal came in contact with his flushed skin then leaned back against the storage racks. Jen loosed her ankles, letting her feet find the floor again. Her hands still clenched at his shirt, wrinkling the drab olive material. 

They sat there staring at one another for a long moment until Jen reached into the small pouch she had fastened around her waist. Pulling out a small foil packet, she smiled hungrily at Pacey. Someone was kind enough to give me exactly the right kind of tip. 

Pacey grinned and gathered the material of her skirt and lifted it toward her. The air of the storage room was warm and thick, laced with sex and need and promise. Jen opened the condom wrapper and freed it from the package, tossing it aside. She settled the sheath on the tip of his cock, standing so attentive between them. 

Sliding it down his length, Jen tightened her thigh muscles, feeling her own excitement heighten. She ran her hand all the way down to the base, then brought it back up to the tip. Pacey growled and grabbed her hand, pushing it away before he reached for her hips and pulled her back close to him. 

Jen caught her breath as she felt him brush her sensitive flesh, swollen from his earlier attentions. She stood up; holding her skirt at her waist then slowly began lowering herself down toward him. Pacey fastened his hand around his cock, holding it still, guiding it toward the seductive sweetness she offered him. 

Stopping as she felt him once again, Jen looked into Paceys blue eyes, so clear and honest. Lust and desire lit them like fires, fueling the harsh breaths he took. His cock brushed her clit before finding its way to her wet passage. He paused for just a moment then arched his hips upward, penetrating the willing flesh. 

Jen sank down on top of him, letting him fill her. Her body accommodated him, the length and girth of him stretching her as he slid deeper inside her. His fingers earlier seemed like nothing compared to the hardness of his cock buried within her, branding her with his heat. 

Jens fingers left his shirt, grabbing the metal shelf in front of her as he grabbed her hips. Gritting his teeth, Pacey surrendered to the feel of her surrounding him and thrust into her like a madman, unable to offer her tenderness or gentleness in the wake of mindless need. 

Using her leverage to guide their thrusts, Jen met Paceys strokes with equal fervor, equal desire. The world around them ceased to exist, they ceased to exist, except to service this overwhelming need that seemed to build in their stomachs and beg for release. 

Pacey could feel the sweat running down his face, covering him like she covered him, allowing nothing between them. He could hear the slapping of skin on skin, sweaty and sticky and hungry. He could hear the clang of the cans as Jens grip combined with their movements sent them crashing around on the storage shelves, falling to the floor in a mass of dented aluminum and shattered glass. 

The stench of vinegar laced the air as Pacey lifted his hands to cup Jens breasts, raising them to his mouth so he could suck hard at the swollen tips. He held the soft mounds together, kneading them as he suckled one nipple then the other. Jen moaned out loud, filling the room with the sound, grinding down on Pacey as the muscles of her channel clenched around him. 

He bit the nipple gently then released her, his hands going to her hips so that he could force his way up inside her once more. Jen cried out this time, his name ringing off the cement walls as he came inside her, the hot pulsing of his climax like a whirlpool inside her. 

Jen kept thrusting, whimpering and moaning as his hand snaked between them and found her clit once more, twisting the hard button just enough to send her thundering over the edge once more. More cans and jars clattered to the floor, crashing around them. Jen shivered and fell forward against Pacey, who lost his tenuous balance and fell backward. 

Both of them locked their gazes on the storage shelf behind them, which teetered precariously for a few seconds before crashing to the floor. 

Oh shit, they both breathed, struggling to get dressed before the sounds of their activities brought the rest of the party patrons running for the back room. 

Jen scrambled on the ground, gathering up her torn panties and the condom wrapper, while Pacey shoved his cock, condom and all back into his boxers and pants. His face wrinkled with disgust as the results of their meeting wound their way down his legs. Ah fuck, he whispered, grabbing at his thighs and hoping the stain wouldnt show. 

Looking over at him, Jen stifled a laugh and shoved him onto the ground. He started to say something when he felt the warm squish of food beneath him, oozing into his clothing. Looking down, he cringed at the dark purple stain of beets as it crept through the material. 

You know how badly these stain? 

The door to the storage room burst open and Mitch stood there, looking frantic. What happened? 

Pacey looked up at him from his vantage point on the floor and shrugged. I was helping Jen get some stuff when the shelf collapsed. I tried to grab for it. Slipped. I assume I can send you the cleaning bill? 

Mitch walked over and helped Pacey to his feet. Pacey felt the condom slither down his leg and was suddenly immensely glad that he had tucked his pants into his boots. Are you all right? 

Yeah. No casualties, except some beets and, Pacey sniffed the room. Vinegar. 

Im glad youre all right. Mitch looked over at Jen. Youre okay? 

Yeah. Butwell, Pacey hit his head when he fell. Maybe I should walk him home? She looked at Pacey, glad to see his smile. If thats okay with you, Pacey? 

Fine and dandy, Lindley. He held out his hand to her then dropped it when he noticed the bit of beet clinging to it. Ermaybe Ill wash up a bit first. 

You can use the sink in the kitchen, Mitch offered as he led the way, corralling up several kitchen workers to clean up the storage room. Pacey washed his hands in the sink, aching to go to the bathroom, but resigning himself to the fact that he was going to be waiting until he got home. Drying his hands, he held one out to Jen again and nodded toward the back door. 

See you later, Mr. Leery. 

They slipped outside and Pacey tugged Jen toward him, pushing her back against the wall of the restaurant. His nimble and eager fingers pulled her skirt up so that they could find their way back to her molten core. Jen leaned back against the brick wall, spreading her legs for him. He stepped toward her, closing the distance between them, his fingers playing with the distended flesh of her clit as she trembled. 

Paceys free hand wound around her neck and brought her mouth to his shoulder, stifling her cries with the fabric as he felt her convulse around his touch. Warm liquid covered his fingers, painting the night with the smell of arousal. He pulled back from her once the trembling stopped and gazed into her wide eyes. 

I think I can make it home from here, Lindley. Can you? 

She gestured vaguely back toward the restaurant. Party. 

Okay. Ill see you later? His voice was questioning and promising all at once and Jen managed a nod. 

Yeah. 

Great. He started down the street, giving her a wink, as he looked back at her still shell-shocked appearance. The clock struck midnight and he laughed, turning to face her again. Hey Jen! 

What? 

Its Halloween. Trick or treat? 

You tell me. 

He grinned and blew her a kiss, a smile and something like a promise dancing in his eyes. Definitely treat.


End file.
